Perfect
by Tata Pol
Summary: Ed dit à son père tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur....


Série : Full metal alchemist ! Si si j'vous assure ! C'est pas Gundam Wing pour une fois ! Et je crois que ce sera pas la seule que je ferai avec cet anime...

Auteur : TP désolée mais ça ça change pas !

Genre : Ed's POV, songfic... angst ? Sûrement vu que je peux pas faire une fic sans faire angster tout le monde ! et pis je crois que c'est tout...

Disclaimer : Ceux-là non plus ils sont pas à moi... snif snif

Commentaire : En fait, je voulais faire cette songfic avec Gundam Wing mais DC l'a réservée ! Pis j'me suis dit que ça allait aussi pour Full Metal Alchemist alors... voilà le résultat ! C'est ma première fanfic avec cet anime et je sais que c'est pas super alors soyez indulgents SVP ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Promis ! En tout cas elle est plus longue que les autres... ou alors c'est juste une impression...

**Perfect**

_Hey, Dad, look at me_

Regarde-moi, Papa. Où que tu sois, pour une fois dans ta vie, regarde ton fils dans les yeux et vois ce qu'il est devenu.

_Think back and talk to me_

Souviens-toi... Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais essaie de te rappeler la dernière fois où tu m'as vu. Je devais avoir deux ans à peu près... Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Ou bien est-ce que tu as effacé cette partie de ta vie de ta mémoire comme on efface les souvenirs inutiles ?

_Did I grow up according to plan ?_

Est-ce que c'est ce futur que tu avais prévu pour moi ? Est-ce que tu avais seulement fait des projets pour mon avenir ? Est-ce que j'ai grandi selon tes espérances ? Ça m'étonnerait... Qui aurait pu souhaiter ça pour son fils ?

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do ?_

Je suis sûr que pour toi notre quête est vouée à l'échec. Tu penses sûrement que nous ne pourrons jamais réussir la transmutation humaine, que nous ferions mieux d'abandonner et que, de toute façon, nous méritons ce qui nous arrive... Mais je vais te dire une chose : je ne baisserai jamais les bras. C'est de ma faute si Al se retrouve piégé dans cette armure et je ferai tout mon possible pour lui rendre son corps. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie si cela peut l'aider. Tu ne me comprends peut-être pas mais rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Et pourtant...

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Je le cache bien sûr, je ne veux le montrer à personne mais ta désapprobation me blesse... Tous mes efforts pour simuler l'indifférence à ton égard n'y changeront rien : ton avis est très important pour moi. Tu nous as abandonnés. Je devrais te haïr pour cela et je fais de mon mieux pour que tout le monde croie que c'est le cas... mais toute cette haine n'est en fait qu'une façade derrière laquelle je cache ma douleur de t'avoir perdu. Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse et je dois être fort, ne serait-ce que pour Al.

_And now I try hard to make it_

Il n'a plus de père alors je m'efforce de jouer ce rôle pour lui... mais il a tout de même besoin de toi. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer à ses yeux... Rien ne pourra te faire revenir dans notre vie. Alors... pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine ?

I just want to make you proud 

Toutes mes actions n'ont qu'un seul but : te rendre fier de moi. Je suis devenu un grand alchimiste, j'ai sauvé l'âme d'Al et je parviendrai à lui rendre son vrai corps. Je deviendrai fort pour que tu reviennes et que me dises que tu es fier de moi... mais je sais bien que c'est un espoir fou. Tu ne me diras jamais ces mots-là.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

Bien sûr que non... Comment pourrais-je être assez bien pour l'Hohenheim de Lumière ? Tout ce que je pourrais faire, ne sera jamais qu'une pâle imitation de tes exploits... On ne parlera toujours de moi que comme ton fils... Je ne serai jamais assez bien pour toi...

_I can't pretend that I'm alright_

Non, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'aller bien. Je ne pourrai pas aller bien tant que je n'aurais pas eu une enfance normale, tant que je n'aurais pas fait l'expérience d'une vie sans soucis où tant de responsabilités ne pèseraient pas sur mes épaules. Oh, je sais bien qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Personne ne peut changer ma vie. Pas même toi.

_And you can't change me_

Aussi puissant que tu sois, tu ne peux plus changer ce que je devenu. Avant, tu aurais pu. Si tu n'étais pas parti, si tu avais participé à mon éducation tu aurais pu éviter que je devienne celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu aurais pu faire de moi quelqu'un que tu aurais été capable d'aimer. mais maintenant il est trop tard...

'_Cause we lost it all_

Nous avons perdu toutes ces années, toutes ces petites choses qui font la vie et qui tissent des liens entre les gens. Tu nous les as volées. Et maintenant nous sommes deux étrangers qui partagent le même sang malgré eux.

_Nothing lasts forever_

Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était évident après tout. Nous ne pouvions pas rester heureux très longtemps. Rien n'est éternel et surtout pas le bonheur. Surtout pas mon bonheur.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Je suis loin d'être parfait et j'en ai conscience. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je ne peux rien y faire. Alors, s'il te plaît, essaie de m'accepter tel que je suis même si tu attendais mieux de moi.

_Now it's just too late_

De toute façon, il est trop tard pour les regrets. Je suis ce que ton absence a fait de moi et, que ça te plaise ou non, tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

_And we can't go back_

Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière et changer le passé, quel qu'en soit notre désir. Alors si je ne suis pas celui que tu voulais que je sois, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça mais tu n'as pas fait de moi un être parfait. Et je ne peux pas y remédier seul.

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

La douleur que m'a causée ton départ, je la ressens encore, tu sais. Je ne peux pas l'effacer. Alors, à défaut, j'essaie de l'ignorer. Ce n'est pas facile mais, à force d'efforts et de patience, j'ai réussi à la cacher tout au fond de moi, là où personne ne va jamais. Là d'où personne ne pourra la faire sortir.

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

Non, tu ne devais même pas t'en douter. Comment aurais-tu pu imaginer que ton fils, qui te méprise tellement, a été ton plus grand admirateur ? Mais c'est bien fini, tu m'entends ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais remonter dans mon estime, quoi que tu fasses. J'ai brisé ton piédestal.

_All the days you spent with me now seem so far away_

Ce temps est révolu. Tous ces jours passés en ta compagnie font désormais partie d'un lointain passé que je m'efforce d'effacer de ma mémoire. Mais je ne peux pas oublier le père que tu étais, toutes les choses que l'on a faites ensemble, l'affection que tu me portais…

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Pour toi, tout cela n'a plus d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te soucies plus de moi comme tu le faisais à cette époque-là. D'ailleurs, te souciais-tu vraiment de moi, alors ? Ou bien faisais-tu seulement semblant pour faire plaisir à Maman ou pour je ne sais quelle autre raison ? T'es-tu jamais préoccupé de quelqu'un d'autre que de toi-même ? Ça m'étonnerait… Pour toi, nous ne sommes sûrement que des êtres inférieurs tous autant que nous sommes.

_And now I try hard to make it_

J'essaie de te montrer que nous valons mieux que ce que tu crois pour tu changes d'avis mais c'est inutile apparemment…

_I just want to make you proud_

Quoi que je fasse, tu ne seras jamais fier de moi. Tu penseras toujours que tu aurais fait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. J'en ai bien conscience. Alors, j'essaie de me démarquer de toi, de faire les choses à ma façon. Mais bien sûr, rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne te satisfera jamais et nous nous disputerons…

_I can't stand another fight_

Je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre dispute… Ne peux-tu pas comprendre qu'à défaut de félicitations, j'aimerais au moins ton approbation ? Un simple signe de reconnaissance, est-ce vraiment trop te demander ?

_And nothing's alright_

Rien ne va. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Maman. Ni la ramener à la vie. Je ne sais pas comment rendre son corps à Al. Je suis devenu un chien à la solde des militaires malgré tout mon mépris à leur égard…

_'Cause we lost it all_

D'ailleurs comment cela aurait-il pu aller bien avec tout ce qu'on a perdu ? Notre famille, nos corps, notre fierté… Nous avons tout perdu et j'ignore si l'on pouvait récupérer quoique ce soit.

_Nothing lasts forever_

Rien n'est éternel… peut-être tout ce que nous avons perdu a-t-il été détruit à jamais… Je te déçois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pensais pas que ton fils pourrait faire de telles erreurs ?

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Désolé de briser tes illusions. La perfection est hors de portée. Tous mes efforts pour l'atteindre n'ont fait que m'en éloigner davantage. Tu te crois parfait, toi, je me trompe ? Tu crois que je devrais être comme toi ? Alors il fallait m'élever pour que je le devienne.

_Now it's just too late _

Il fallait y penser avant. Avant de partir. Avant de nous abandonner. Avant de nous laisser nous débrouiller seuls avec ton absence.

_And we can't go back_

La vie n'a pas été tendre avec nous mais nous avons surmonté la plupart des épreuves. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce que nous avons fait ou ce que tu as fait, alors tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te décevoir.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Avec la vie que tu m'as fait mener, tu devrais comprendre que je ne peux tout simplement pas être parfait.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

On ne peut rien y faire. On ne peut pas changer toutes ces choses que tu as dites. J'ai beau savoir que tous les mots tendres que tu nous disais à tous les trois n'étaient que des mensonges, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal en y repensant. Et je ne peux pas les effacer de ma mémoire…

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

Rien ne pourra nous faire revenir au temps où je t'idolâtrais en toute innocence. Rien n'ira plus jamais bien entre nous.

_Please don't turn your back_

Mais, je t'en prie, ne nous abandonne pas à nouveau ! Ne nous tourne pas le dos une seconde fois ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Au fond, nous sommes toujours des enfants, les mêmes que ceux que tu as abandonnés il y a si longtemps. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne refais pas la même erreur ! Ne nous refais pas souffrir !

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi ces mots-là sont-ils si durs à prononcer ? Ce ne sont pourtant que des mots… mais je ne parviens pas à leur faire franchir la barrière de mes lèvres… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être si difficile de parler à quelqu'un. Et pourtant c'est le cas.

_But you don't understand_

Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ressens depuis que tu es parti. Tu ne comprends pas mon comportement. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire.

_'Cause we lost it all_

C'est pour cela que tu ne peux plus me comprendre : nous avons perdu tout ce qui nous unissait l'un à l'autre, nous n'avons plus aucune complicité qui nous permettrait de nous comprendre sans avoir à nous parler.

_Nothing lasts forever_

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Rien ne dure. Pas même les liens entre les membres d'une même famille. C'est ainsi. Il est inutile d'essayer de changer cet état de faits.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Cela non plus je ne peux pas le changer. Mon imperfection fait partie intégrante de moi. C'est ce qui fait que je suis humain.

_Now it's just too late_

Il est trop tard pour y remédier.

_And we can't go back_

Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière pour changer cela.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Je ne peux pas être parfait

_'Cause we lost it all_

Nous avons tout perdu.

_Nothing lasts forever_

Rien n'est éternel.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Je suis désolé d'être imparfait.

_Now it's just too late_

Il est trop tard maintenant.

_And we can't go back_

Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Je ne peux pas être parfait.


End file.
